When Love is Timeless
by x-twilight-addicts-x
Summary: Set about 10 years after Breaking Dawn, Kathryn and Eleanor were created by Victoria in Eclipse but ran away to avoid the fighting - what will happen after some moving around and making new friends... or not...
1. Chapter 1: Spilling the Beans

**Ok guys this is the first chapter of our very first fanfiction - please be nice!!!**

**this story is set about 10 years after Breaking Dawn so there will be all the characters from the books later on. The 2 main characters were made up by Catherine and myself**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately Stephanie Meyer owns all... if we did we would definately be keeping Rob..... mmn**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Spilling the Beans**

_Kathryn POV_

Staring outside while the first lights of day appeared in the morning sky I realised it was going to be one of those rare sunny days. There was no way I could go out today, or any day when the faintest glimmer of sunlight was forecasted.

I stood up from the wide widow seat on the eastern side of my room and walked over to the floor length mirror. After years of seeing my new reflection I was getting used to the beautiful pale vampire staring back at me. Her large ever-changing eyes, her silky blond hair and perfect features.

It had taken a while to adjust to all the new changes in and around me. Lucky or unlucky I wasn't sure but Eléanor could change her appearance at will. She could even change others' but it took a lot out of her. I could influence the earth; make stuff grow y'know, things like that.

Our diet had taken the longest, even now after ten years of existence, my throat still twinges at the smell of human blood.

Being a vampire was everything I could have dreamed of though. I was beautiful and powerful. I could do anything and everything I wanted and best of all, I was frozen at the perfect age of eighteen.

My only pang is when I think of those I left behind, Mum, Dad and of course my darling, beautiful boyfriend Xavier. They all thought I was brutally murdered by the serial killing in Seattle, but hats only the cover story.

What really happened was apparently some sadistic vampire called Victoria had a major grudge against this coven and one human, and she wanted to destroy them. Unfortunately me and Eléanor got caught up in the trouble and got changed to become part of an 'army'.

We didn't want to fight people/vampires when we didn't know anything about what they had done, so we ran away, denying out blood-lust.

Even after my painful transformation the pang in my heart has not faded. Every minute of every day I think of him. What my life might have been like if I hadn't been changed. We could have been married, had kids and moved on in life. But I am stuck, frozen for all eternity. One day, I say to my self, one day I will go back to Seattle and find him.

Eléanor and I are happy here though, for the moment. There is so much to do in London. The nightlife is amazing, who ever said Vampires couldn't have fun. The nightlife is all we really get to see at the moment, because, trust our luck, the year we arrive is the year of London's biggest heat wave so we would attract to much attention outside with the humans.

We arrived here in early January, after deciding that we wanted to leave the woods were we had started our vampire lives. We wanted to push our animal instincts and try and live alongside humans.

We already found it repulsive to drink human blood, but both of us have had quite a few slip ups in the past. No lives were unnecessarily lost though.

Thankfully out new life in London, England was working out. We now went to 'College' as they called it here and went out partying every night. London clubs were amazing. Better than I remembered. Maybe this is because we have perfect vision now and can see that extra colour on the edge of the rainbow.

Our favourite club was Storm Club in central London, Heath the bouncer was one of us so he understood Eléanor's changing look, so it was all good.

I have to admit. All the male attention we've been getting is starting to get a bit annoying. They were proper English gentlemen at first, but Eléanor and I can see right through them. It is as if they are drawn in by our ravishing looks.

Eléanor was out clubbing last night and she hasn't got back yet – thank god it's the weekend. She has more fun out at the moment; but I think that probably my fault as she says I'm always moping and moaning. Do you think vampires can get depressed? I just missed Xavier too much.

Finally my ultra sensitive hearing picked up the sound of Eléanor's car parking in our garage two floors below me. She was back, however something was different. That was when I heard it, the steady heart beat.

I ran down the staircase into our open hallway, the now fully risen sun was shining through the great French windows to my left, making my skin glitter.

I heard Eléanor's light feathery footsteps scamper up the path followed by a set of heavier bounds.

I heard her key twist in the lock, and then she opened the front door and walking into the hall, a look of guilt on her delicate pale face, hair now pink from embarrassment.

"What have you done?" I hissed at her.

She then quickly moved and pushed the human behind her and crouched into a protective stance, the she gave a small sharp hiss. An unexpected noise came from behind her, the human was clearing his throat and he peered around Eléanor's shield.

"Oh so you sparkle too" said the deep voice of the human, to my surprise the boy sounded very calm, well as calm as anyone could be when faced with an angry vampire.

"Explain!!" I hissed at Eléanor "NOW!!"


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

**sorry we haven't uploaded in a while that prbably my fault (Katie) cos this chapter took forever to type...**

**also sorry if you dont like really long chapters but this one is kinda important**

**Disclaimer: so we might own a copy of twilight but we dont actually own it or any of the characters *sob - edward - sob***

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Flashback**

_El POV_

"Well…" I looked at the floor guiltily instead of at my enraged best friend. I thought back to the nights events

***FLASHBACK***

"Kathryn, pleeaase! We haven't been out clubbing in aages!!" I begged

"Ugh I'm just not in the mood and I need to hunt anyway…"

I sighed in defeat. Kathryn was pining for her 'true love', hmpf. No don't get me wrong I believe in love but finding your total soul mate is going a bit far.

I won't let her gloomy mood creep up on me. I was going out to have some fun tonight. I stalked out of the room to get ready. It would only take a few minutes and as I could change my appearance I didn't need to bother with my makeup or hair.

As we are vampires, some of us could do some pretty cool stuff, for example I could change my appearance and Kathryn was like all earth stuff like making thing grow etcetera.

Kathryn's eyes widened as she took I what I looked like. I was pretty pleased with my self actually. I had changed my favourite look of wavy light brown hair to justy below my shoulder blades, blue eyes, tall, willowy and tanned to look more like a vampire – golden eyes (we were 'veggie vamps'), still tall, slightly more curvy, waist length dead straight white blonde hair and normal vampire white skin.

I was wearing the new dress I bought last week – it was a soft purple colour and went to the middle of my thighs. It was loose around my torso and tight on my hips and thighs **(A/N link for piccy on our page)**. There was an open zip running from sleeve to sleeve. I had silver gladiator style heels and a silver clutch bag. I was pretty impressed with myself.

Kathryn snorted as I twirled around showing off m dress "Out for eye-candy hun'" she giggled

"You betcha I am! It's so boring up here!" Gesturing to our beautiful house.

I grabbed my purse, keys and mobile and skipped out the door calling that I'd be back late over my shoulder.

I headed to Storm Nightclub in the centre of the city. As this was our favourite club and we were regulars I grinned at Heath (also a vamp so he understood my changing appearance) and he waved me on into the v.i.p section. I recognised the music and thumping beat as one of my favourite and I headed to the bar to buy and pretend to drink any random cocktail that came to mind.

"Hey – erm – I'll have an apple martini thanks"

"She'll have this one on me" A male voice washed over me.

Great I thought another cocky, arrogant teenage stud…

"That's if you don't mind…" the voice backtracked

I turned around, ready to give him a piece of my mind and stopped mouth probably open. It must have been the first time a vamp was speechless over a human. I just sort of blinked at him. He wasn't a teenager and he didn't look cocky or arrogant and didn't have swarms of bimbos hanging on to his arms… oh god I was falling for a human. I was falling for this incredibly attractive human. He had longish dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Everything about him (yes I know it sounds corny but) screamed tall, dark and handsome. He had a cheeky grin and a twinkle in his dark blue eyes and offered me my drink.

"Uh…thanks…" I stuttered pathetically. I don't think anybodies existence had been completely thrown off course in such a short time. I felt as if I was complete even though I wasn't aware that I had been searching for something. His presence felt so natural, literally a familiar stranger.

"Hi I'm Brynn" my familiar stranger smirked "And you are?..."

"Oh how rude of me, hi I'm Eleanor"

"Nice to meet you" he grinned again "now what is a beautiful woman like yourself doing out here on her own?"

I knew I should feel slightly worried about this stranger talking to me but I felt completely at ease

"Well firstly – you need new chat up lines" I laughed and he laughed with me "and secondly I'm not on my own anymore – you're with me but I know what you mean" I laughed again and internally cringed at my stupid sarcastic sense of humour "my best friend and roomie, Kathyrn, didn't feel like coming out tonight and I was bored so I came out by myself" I trailed off pathetically.

"So, how about a drink and a dance" he winked

"Sure thing! That would be great!" He took hold of my hand and nearly gasped, but controlled himself as he noticed my icy skin. I mentally damned whoever had decided for me to be a vampire.

"Sorry – I have poor circulation." I muttered and let him lead me to where everyone was dancing. I think I was still in a state of shock. He pulled me into his strong, warm arms. I was stunned for a moment, but then I noticed his smell…It had obviously been masked by all the alcohol at the bar. His blood was the most alluring smell ever. Now, I was pretty good at being 'veggie' but right now I was fighting a losing battle, trying not to drink his blood right there. I needed to taste his blood. Ugh why did he have to be so beautiful and smell so damn good…I tried to put some distance between us without it looking really weird and held my breath for fear of losing control.I nearly fell over when I realised what we were dancing too. It was Scandalous by Mis-Teeq. Talk about ironic. The song ended and I realised just a little bit too late as he leaned down to kiss me. I nearly jumped backwards. I grabbed his hand and started towing him towards the exit.

"There is something really important about me that you need to know, but it will have to be more private than here. We will definitely need to be alone"

"Urm that's ok – hang on your not like a guy or something are you?"

"Of course not silly" I giggled.I was glad it was so dark tonight and lead him into a deserted alleyway. I turned to face him.

"Ok Brynn, you have every right to run away screaming and never come back, but you have to promise not to tell a single soul…"

"Don't worry sweetheart, I was never big on gossiping" I grinned. I grinned half heartedly and looked down at my feet.

"First – just so you know, I have never felt this way about anybody else and it's weird but I feel like I know you already" he mumbled in agreement "so you need to know, Brynn I'm not a human. I am a vampire who feeds on animals rather than humans…"

I trailed off when I saw his expression. It was a mixture of horror, disbelief, hatred and a little bit of understanding. I felt the hurt wash over me. Why was I so stupid! Of course he was going to be horrified! I also couldn't believe myself. i just betrayed our secret to a human. I might as well have thrown a car through a wall...

"Shit" he mumbled as he walked over and leaned his head against the wall. I stood there, perfectly still, not sure whether to go over to him. I was saved from that decision as he slowly turned.

"Well, you see, my background isn't exactly normal" he took a deep breath "Please don't hate me, but my dad is the last direct descendant of Van Helsing." I made a noise somewhere between a hiss and a growl, and it was my turn to say shit.

"I hate my family" he continued "telling me that I have to hate people I've never met! It's so like racism!" I nearly smirked at his outburst but decided that that probably wasn't the best idea. At least this explained part of the horror and the hatred earlier.

"There's some more I should tell you." I grimaced "You smell so damn good…" I moaned "not like other humans, you're blood is like a siren call to me…"

He started to back away towards the top of the alley "but don't worry" I appeared at is side in an instant, his eyes widened with shock "I could never hurt you. The very thought of harming you fills my brain with self-loathing. I know we've only just met but I feel like I have found what I was missing in life, even though I wasn't aware I was looking for anything" I peeped up at him through my lashes. He was positively glowing.

"Come with me" he breathed

"What!" I said, shocked "I just told you that I am a vampire and that you're blood calls irresistibly to me and on top of that, I've just confessed my undying love for you and you're asking me to come with you!" I all but shrieked

"Of course, and I love you too by the way" he smiled

"Are you sure you're not, like, completely wasted?" I asked, he chuckled

"Come on my little crazed vampire" he snaked his arm around my waist and steered me to the end of the alley.

We jumped into my cute silver convertible mini and I sped towards the hotel where Kathryn and I had a permanent reservation

"Chris!" I barked at the manager "I hope our room is ready!"

"Of course Miss Elenor and – guest…"

"For the last time!" I exploded "it's El-ay-nor! Not El-e-nor!" I hated it when people pronounced my name wrong

"I beg your pardon Miss Eléanor, my mistake, I'm so very sorry" Chris grovelled "You can go on up, your suite is ready" I turned and dragged Brynn up to the elevator.

"Bu-but you don't sleep!" he started

"Yeh no shit Sherlock, but you do – do you really think I'd let you sleep in like an alley! I'm offended!" I joked but obviously my sarcasm, short temper and need to hunt were getting the better of me.

"I'm sorry, I just really need to hunt, you make yourself at home. I'll be back by morning"

"Oh yeh your eyes have gone black…"

Well at least it would save time explaining more things to him. I blew him a kiss as I skipped out the window.

I returned shortly before dawn, smiling grimly to myself as I could see it was going to be a stunning day. Time to reveal myself even further. I quickly dressed in jeans and a vest top, with a long sleeved shirt at the ready, from our fully stocked closet. I made sure I looked exactly how I had the night before as I softly called out to Brynn. I stood on the edge of the shadows next to the window.

"Yeh… I'm up…" the muffled sleepy response came

"There's more I have to show you" Brynn was at my side in a flash

"More!?" he asked incredulously

"More" I laughed "Okay, as you probably know, some vampires have special powers, well Kathryn and myself are some of the some. Kathryn can manipulate the earth, make stuff grow y'know and I can change my appearance at will. This is how I would look if I couldn't change" I closed my eyes and let my natural look appear. His eyes widened in shock "But I don't like looking so inhuman, so I choose to look more like I did when I was human" I closed my eyes again and changed back to my favourite light brown hair and tanned skin. Instead of running away Brynn surprised me by grinning

"Well, I think you're absolutely stunning which ever look you choose" I grinned back and continued where I had left off.

"And this is what I look like in the sun – please don't be scared" I took a deep, unneeded breath and stepped into the sunlight. Brynn's breath caught

"Why on earth would I be scared – you are beautiful" he walked over and ran his fingers along my sparkling collarbone and down my arm. He stopped at my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was slowly losing my mind, drowning in his scent. I took a fresh breath, stood up on my toes ant pressed my lips gently to his, careful to keep my razor-sharp venom coated teeth away from him. I pulled away and rested my head against his chest.

I realised my hair had turned red (for passion, love and lust). Great, I thought, this would be interesting. Brynn noticed too and chuckled.

"Y'know I might have to write a list on what each hair colour means…" he mused

"That's soo not funny and anyways we should probably go and face Kathryn – she's probably drowning with worry" I said while attempting to change my hair back to its normal colour.

While Brynn checked out I skipped to my beloved mini "C'mon slowpoke!" I teased. He grinned at me and swung himself into my car.

All the way home he could tell I was nervous. I was chewing on my lip and drumming my fingers on the steering wheel, so I guess it was probably quite obvious.

"It's all gonna be fine babe" he soothed

"Well we're just about to find out" I grimaced, shut off the engine and got ready to face the music.

***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

**heyy PLEASE review, y'know, can you see that little green button just waiting to be pressed...**

**also a HUGE thankyou to E_xangeline_ who is our very first review!!! thank you very much - it means a lot to us!**


	3. Chapter 3: House Rules

**Ok so this one is kinda short but quite important.... read on!!!**

**Disclaimer: i do not actually own twilight but i ver nearly do own a copy of the DVD.... *yay!***

**

* * *

**

**WHEN LOVE IS TIMELESS**

Chapter 3 – House rules

_KPOV_

"Yeh so – uh this is Brynn Van Helsing, but he's changing his last name, he's my new boyfriend" Eleanor hurried.

Stunned silence filled the room, only the movements of the human breathing, etcetera were heard. Eleanor and I stared at each other for a while. Eleanor looked hesitant and anxious, ashy, almost grey – if that was possible for a vampire. She looked worried and hurt too

Aw, how could I stay mad at her, she was my best friend! I smiled at her and her hair slowly changed back to its normal colour.

"Come here babe!" I said, opening my arms for a hug. "Eww!" I yelped "you reek of humans and fags hun'!" and with that we collapsed into giggles. Brynn just looked amused at the sight of his new vampire girlfriend and her best friend in hysterics.

Once we had recovered the two of us started chattering away madly at vampire speed, I wanted all the details. Only the sound of Brynn quietly clearing his throat reminded me that we had a guest

"Oh I'm sorry" I murmured "and also for um, earlier when… well anyways, I'm Kathryn"

"It's okay, don't worry and I am Brynn" he said, understanding with a smile.

"Now" I ordered "If you two are going to be together then we need some house rules!" pointing at the two of them gazing into each others eyes. I felt a pang of jealousy. That should be my Xavier and I…

"Kathryn!" Eleanor cried, spinning to face me "We're not…not…yet!!" her hair turning pink again

"Oh well" I shrugged "for future reference then – not in my room, my garden of greenhouse or in my presence"

Eleanor hissed at me, her hair going even pinker if that was possible, her eyes glinting with anger, hair going darker pink

"Awww!" I cooed "my lil' babe's growing up!"

And then she lunged at my throat.

**

* * *

**

**Woo**

**okies guys you know what to do just review please.... thanks**


	4. Chapter 4: Just My Luck

Chapter 4 – Just my luck

Eleanor POV

Ugh! She had to go talk about 'house rules' didn't she! Cringe! I swear my hair is going to be permanently pink now!

After our little outburst we took Brynn on a tour of our house and told him more about ourselves, like our collage courses (personal beautician and stylist for me and horticulture for Kathryn) how we were obviously at the top of our classes and stories from our past, some serious and others funny, like the time Kathryn lost her temper and nettles started growing where she walked, or when I turned up to class with green hair because I was jealous of how strong Kathryn and Xavier's love was.

In turn he told us more about himself. His family, friend, jobs, how much he loathed his father and how he had been disowned because he wouldn't hunt and kill something that had never harmed him.

At this my hair turned blue (sadness). He was unbelievably perfect inside and out. Of course he noticed the change in my hair so he pulled me closer to him, so my hair started turning red (love, lust etc). Argh my emotions were driving me crazy!

"Bwah ha ha ha ha!" Kathryn suddenly burst out "Your hair is bright PURPLE!"

"Aw noo, man that is so annoying! Brynn this is all your fault!" I prodded him in the chest but he just smirked

"I think you're beautiful whatever colour your hair is"

"Aw okay, you're forgiven then" I pulled him down for a quick kiss which nearly turned into a make-out session had Kathryn not intervened

"Urm guys… I know you're like soul mates and everything, but seriously – get a room! Remember those house rules I was talking about..." she trailed off

"Kathryn! Ugh! Leave it to you to ruin the moment! Go water your plants or something!" I yelled

"Pff – your hair is dark purple now. And my plants don't need watering, I can tell, they are very happy at the moment, all this sunshine and-" I could tell she was going to go off on one of her tree-hugger rants so I shot her a warning glare

"Out!! Kathryn… please – I have to put up with you moaning about Xavier all the time!"

"Fine then. I can see where I'm not wanted" she turned and flounced out into the garden.

"Right now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted" I giggled

"I think I remember" he laughed pulling me closer so him. Then I noticed the passion deep in his eyes, behind the laughter. Typically Kathryn had left the door open behind her and a sudden gust of wind whipped around us. I inhaled his tantalizing, taboo scent. It was a delicious mixture of sun, rain and man. I found myself leaning closer and closer towards where I could hear his pulse the strongest. I realised what was happening and whirled away from him.

He looked at me in my hiding place on top of the cabinets with a confused, hurt expression on his face.

"Wha-" he started but I cut him off.

"I – I'm sorry" I croaked, the fire in my throat flaring "I can never loose control like that around you. I could have killed you just now…" I looked down sadly. Brynn didn't say anything but reached up and pulled me off the dresser so I was cradled in his arms.

"I'm a big boy sweetie, I wouldn't let you. I've got a lot of experience in the theory of vampires. I know your weaknesses"

"Great – just my luck – my soul mate just happens to my the one who can destroy me" I said sarcastically

"Oh no babe, why would I want to destroy you, I love you far too much" he said quietly, flushing slightly. I felt a huge ball of emotions rocket through me. He had just told me he loved me!

"Brynn – I love you"

"And I love you too babe" he said running his fingers through my hair now white blonde with happiness. I pulled the courage from deep within me to ask the question that had been bugging me since we me.

"Brynn?"

"Mmhm" he replied to my hair

"Why did you buy my drink at the club, what made you come up to a single woman giving off hostile, dangerous vibes?" I thought he might be offended but he smiled

"Hostile, dangerous vibes?" he laughed "So that's why nobody else went up to you. Maybe I'm immune to your dangerous vibes"

"Just answer the question" I muttered to his torso

"Well, I saw you come in on your own. I was completely blown away by you. You outshone every single girl in that club, I had to at least talk to you, but I assumed you would be meeting someone" he said smoothly, but hi face gave away the disgust and jealousy at that thought, I hid my giggle "when I saw you weren't with anyone, all alone at the bar I saw my chance. It was like a magnetic force from you, pulling me closer and closer. I heard you order and jumped in at the deep end. I think I nearly cried when I saw the expression on your face before you turned around…"

"Oh, sorry… Kathryn and I are kinda used to cocky arses hitting on us" Brynn gave me a smile and a look that told me he wasn't finished

"But then you did turn around and I nearly broke into a celebratory dance. You looked almost as amazed by me as I was and am by you. I had so talk to you; spend time with you – preferably a lot of time, hold you, have you as mine…"

"And here I am, all yours" I grinned as Kathryn came back inside looking slightly disgruntled but amused, so she must have heard some of our conversation.

The three of us spent the rest of the day talking and curled up in front of some cheesy chick flick until Brynn had to go.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Kathryn jumped on me.

"Okay spill!! I want all the details cuz' you must be really happy cause' your hair is still blonde" I just smiled a little to myself, replaying the past few hours.

"Oh my god! She's only gone and fallen head over heels for a human – y'know that's very dangerous sweetie and because I am such a nice best friend I will be here to pick up the little bits of your heart when he stomps all over them"

"You are a amazing best friend Kate, but I don't think he's going to stomp all over my heart cuz' he feels exactly the same way, I think it would hurt him to hurt me, and he told me that he loves me." I said the last bit incredibly quietly. I was surprised that even her vampire hearing picked it up.

"HE WHAT!" I saw sunflowers and roses suddenly springing up around us. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm just so happy for you! You two are perfect!"

"Thanks honey, it means a lot to me that you approve"

"Approve! I more than approve. I know exactly how you feel" her eyes glazed over as she dreamed back to her time with Xavier, before we had to run away. I yanked her arm, pulling her out of her memories.

"Come on, we're gonna need to hunt a lot more often now" I giggle pulling her out of the back door,


	5. Chapter 5: Perpetual Boredom

WHEN LOVE IS TIMELESS

Chapter 5 – perpetual boredom

KPOV

Four months later, I was sickly bored of London. We'd been to all the sights, bars and shops. I did have to admit that I had a liking for Topshop and Oxford Street was cool but too busy. The food selection here wasn't great either, we had lived on just deer for long enough I think.

"Hey, I got an idea!" I sang to Eleanor. She had been moping this past week as Brynn was in Holland for 2 weeks. Her hair had had a blueish tint since then (no, they hadn't been separated this long since they met)

"Let's go to the beach!" I cried, pretty chuffed at my idea

"Urm… Kate, sweetie… beaches tend to be sunny and people filled, not such a great idea." she mentioned.

"But I'm soo bored here… ah ha!" I yelled "How about South then?" I challenged

"Oh I don't know… Bry-"

"Shut up about Brynn for a bit, let's go do some googling!" I said, already flying into the computer chair "Hmm South, how about Kent, that's supposed to be nice" I murmered

"Oohh – Tunbridge Wells!" Elle grinned, her natural enthusiasm finally showing itself.

"What's the weather like..?" I said

"Pretty crap most of the time" she replied "There's a Topshop"

"It's settled then, what are we waiting for" I said jumping up and down "Tunbridge Wells look out, here we come!!" Eleanor grinned at me. We nodded at the same time and flew up the stair to start packing.

Elle was already jabbering away on her phone to the love of her life, explaining everything.

"Elle! More packing less gossiping!" I yelled at her

"Okay, okay I'm coming" she sighed

We sprinted through our house grabbing possessions and clothing. How the hell did my new skirt (Topshop) end up in the kitchen? I threw everything into a suitcase, grabbed the phone and jumped into the computer chair, already tapping away at the keyboard. I logged into a promising looking site for housing and started scrolling through the options.

I chucked the phone at Elle and yelled at her to start transferring our collage courses. Then I saw it. My dream house! It was perfect and huge! It was secluded enough to give us privacy and near enough to people so we wouldn't be classed as us-sociable. I quickly dialled the number given and asked if it was still available. Thank goodness, I don't think I would have been able to stop the temper tantrum if it wasn't!

"Elle! We have a new house!" I yelled towards her "And our house is on the market, we're set to move out straightaway as our new house is empty already!"

"That's wonderful hun' – have you seen those Gucci shoes I bought 2 weeks ago?" she yelled back

"Erm … try under my bed" I said guiltily. I heard her huff and stomp into my room. A few minutes later I yelled out to her again. "Woop we are now members of West Kent Collage – d'ya wanna see our house!" I turned of the screen so I could surprise her

"Alright, alright, I'm here. No need to yell. You do know I would have heard you anyway –oh and I transferred our courses, we are now students at West Kent Collage"

"Yeh but I like yelling and it makes more of an impact, so do you want to see our house or not?" I didn't wait for her to answer "We are now living at" dramatic pause "238 Forest Road, Royal Tunbridge Wells, Kent!" I said and turned the screen back on

"Oh-emm-gee!!! You truly are amazing, that house is perfect! I'm so excited" she squealed to me. And of course as it was very exciting, we did what we did every time something exciting happened. We started jabbering and squealing away to each other, very fast, very high pitched and probably quite loud, so we didn't notice the door bang as our grumpy neighbour stormed in

"How the hell do you expect everyone else around here to get to sleep with you two yelling your heads of at-3-in-the-morning?!" he yelled looking us up and down, us in our everyday (if you could count Prada as everyday) daytime clothes.

"Oh we are terribly sorry sir; we've just been given some amazing news!" I squealed, he raised an eyebrow "We're moving to Tunbridge Wells aren't we Elle – Elle? Elèanor? Elèanor Roberts!?"


	6. Chapter 6: Complications

**WHEN LOVE IS TIMELESS**

Chapter 6 – Complications

_El POV_

I heard Kathryn call my name but I couldn't respond. Something terrible was going to happen. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach and I could feel a headache coming on. Brynn! Where was he? He was in danger! I clutched my head to stop it spinning

"ELLE!" Kathryn yelled, shaking my shoulders "What's up babe?"

"Urm… I – um – sorry – I think I'm getting a migraine…" I stumbled towards my room. I shut the door before I could hear anymore of our charming neighbour lecturing Kate on the causes of migraines.

"I'm incredibly sorry sir – I have to go and see to my friend!" She said icily, not sounding at all sorry. She all but pushed him out and slammed the door. She turned to me; I cringed, knowing that I hadn't been forgotten.

"It's okay now honey, what happened?" she cooed, putting an arm round my shoulder.

"I'm not sure. I just know that something terrible is happening to Brynn. It hurts so bad" I looked right at Kathryn in time to see a look of – relief, recognition, pain and, joy?

"Aw baby, it means he's the one!" she whispered excitedly "you see, a true soul mate can sense if their other half is in pain or danger – I am sorry about that – its supposedly a way of protection and warning. I used to get it for about 6 months on and off after we left Seattle… I hardly ever get it anymore. At least it means he's still out there." She zoned out and stared wistfully into space.

There was a crash and the door swung open

"Girls! We need to get out NOW!!!" yelled a panicked Brynn

"Urm, excuse me" Kathryn said putting her hands on her hips "We do not appreciate you barging in and yelling at us like this!"

"Kate - "

"You have no right to come in here telling us what to do and-"

"Kate – "

"I should have put a stop to this right when it started. A human boy and a vampire. Far too dangerous…"

"Kathryn!!! Please just shut up and listen to Brynn for 2 minutes. Weren't you the one who was just saying how perfect we are?"

"Sorry honey… I shouldn't have overreacted. I'm just so scared that something will happen."

"Uhh yeh, about that" Brynn muttered. We both looked at him "Basically my dad found out and well, he's not impressed, as you know he's not really a big fan of vampires. So yeh we need to move out now before he comes and finds you guys because he has all the tricks of the trade hiding up his sleeves – trust me, I've had the misfortune to see him in action"

"Well when you put it like that, I am very glad you yelled at us and I apologise again Brynn for my lapse in manners. C'mon then we're packed already, Elle did tell you we were moving didn't she"

"Sure, Tunbridge Wells right?"

"Yummy… Kentish wildlife" Elle muttered and we burst into hysterics.

"I shall escort you two lovely ladies to the car where it awaits your arrival." Brynn said in a mock posh accent, just sending us into more rounds of giggles.

Once we were in the car and the giggles had died away the atmosphere was tense. Nobody had the energy to make conversation. Kate was driving so Brynn and I could sit in the back together. I could see the worry etched on their faces. Kate's worry for Xavier and for us, Brynn's worry for us and his father. Was I the only one worried about our new home?

After possibly the worst 40 minutes of my life the car slowed and we pulled down the long drive way of our new house.

* * *

**well thats chapter 6.... pleeaasseee revieww!!!**

**tell us what you think - we'll even take flames.... our punishment for not updating sooner, also if your not english and need something explaining dont hesitate and we'll do our best to help =D**

**-x-twilight-addicts-x-**


End file.
